Forever
by Eb0nyBlack
Summary: Damaged by a past relationship, Kurt has decided to live a loveless life, spending his time hooking up with anyone and everyone. Will his next conquest, Blaine Anderson, be his last?
1. Chapter 1

For years I've hidden behind these walls; I've lived in a fortress of solitude, afraid to let anyone in because I couldn't bear to lose anyone else. I've shut myself off from the world love, hoping that I never have to relive that heartbreak. I may appear strong on the outside, but don't let my phasade fool you, I've been broken and, quite like Humpty Dumpty, no one has been able to put me back together yet. I will never let another person hurt me like that again – mark my words, reader.

It's been 2 years, 3 months and 7 days since I last spoke of love; since I last considered the possibility of loving another with all of my heart and expected nothing less in return. I've resigned myself to a life of meaningless flings and repressed any evidence of human emotion when it comes to that four letter word I despise so much.

It's not as bad as it sounds reader, seriously, you need not worry. I make do with what I've got – which isn't much in the small town of Lima, Ohio. Not that I plan on sticking around after graduation; senior year is almost over and then I'm out of here. I don't particularly care where I go, anywhere is better than nowhere, right?

But first I've got to hold out another few months with these idiots I'm forced to call classmates. Why does the world hate me? Did I smash 50 glass mirrors in a past life or something equally as ridiculous?

The first morning back after Christmas break was rough. I was late to class – as usual – and I was rocking the windswept look that I'd soon adopted as my signature look ever since this persistent wind started three weeks ago. My hair was a mess and I was without a notepad to doodle on whilst Miss Denning babbled on about some history crap – this was going to be a long day.

'Ah, Mr Hummel, how nice of you to join us. Late again I see. Should I make your home phone number one on my speed dial or do you actually plan on being on time this year?' Those were the first words my fifty-something history teacher spat at me when I eventually stumbled into 1st period.

I simply shrugged it off and walked towards my usual seat at the back.

'Actually Mr Hummel, I've devised a new seating plan so I wouldn't be so eager to sit if I were you.'

It really was too early in the morning for her crap. As much as I'd like to start the new year afresh, her irritating voice pierced through and shattered all logical thought in my brain. I sat down, in my usual seat, ignoring her previous statement, brushing it off like dirt.

My head fell in my arms atop the shared desk and I stared at her, willing this hour to hurry up and finish already. It's only been5 minutes and I want to throw her out of the window – fantasy doesn't usually kick in until around noon.

'Seeing as your so adamant to ignore me today Mr Hummel, why don't you put your time to better use and catch Blaine here up on what we've done so far.'

Oh. I hadn't even noticed the new kid sitting next to me. How did I miss that? Usually the seat next to me is avoided like the plague because no one dares sit near the school queer; something about not wanting to catch it. As you can see, our school's education budget is going to good use.

This new guy was different. He was handsome for one. And by handsome I mean drop dead gorgeous. I felt nervous just looking at his sculptured body; his smile was so genuine and left a glimmer of hope in his hazel-green eyes; his fashion sense couldn't even be faltered – there's just something about a guy in a bowtie that drives me insane.

I swallowed hard before turning and giving him – so he thought – my full attention. He was crazy if he thought I hadn't already memorised his every feature.

'Hey, I'm Blaine.'

Those were the first words from his perfect lips. My entire body froze. His voice was like melting honey and I was surprised to find how interested I was in consuming every idiom. Could a voice really be that sexy or was my hearing impaired after having Ms Denning's screeching tones ringing through my ears?

I took a few moments to calm myself before replying, 'oh, um, hi. I'm Kurt.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt.'

'Oh trust me, the pleasure is all mine.'

The filter between my brain and mouth eroded before my very eyes; I couldn't help it, he was picturesque.

'Oh, um,' he fumbled as his cheeks flushed a fiercer fuchsia than Ms Denning's blouse – an accomplishment in itself. His eyes were glued to his hands, fidgeting with his fingertips and toying with his thenar. Then I noticed the ring. On his right hand he had a silver band with 'one life one love' etched onto its smooth surface. _Great. He's a virgin._

How could someone so perfect be so chaste?

After studying his face, searching for the answer, I decided what it was I had to do: I was going to have to deflower this alluring creation. He will be my new conquest.


	2. Chapter 2

History dragged on, listening to Ms Denning preach about the Russian Civil War was not my ideal Monday morning but I got over it. The only thing that got me through was laying a plan of attack for Blaine. It took almost the full hour to devise a fool proof plan; one that would have him on his back before the end of the week.

'Blaine,' I stopped him just after first period on his way to English, grabbing him by the elbows and dragging him out of the river of students.

'What's up Kurt?'

There was that gorgeous smile again.

'Fancy coming around to my house tonight so we can work on the project Ms Dennings set?'

'Oh sure, what time?'

'Straight after school? I wanna try and get this done as soon as possible.' I wasn't just talking about the assignment, but he didn't need to know that. My face struggled to keep its composer. Blaine looked so adorable and gorgeous and I just wanted to kiss that goofy grin off his sun kissed body.

'Sounds great!' He made to turn away but halted immediately, turning back so that I could ogle his face once more. 'I forgot to ask, where do you live?'

'Oh, don't worry about that, I can take you.'

'Great. I'll meet you outside at quarter past three?'

'Yes you will.'

Phase One complete.

I gave myself a metaphorical pat on the back and made my way to second period.

It was quarter past three on the dot and, as promised, Blaine was waiting outside McKinley, his moisturised hands grasping at his leather messenger bag.

'What's the word Hummingbird?' I asked from behind.

As anticipated Blaine nearly leapt out of his skin; his bag almost took a swan dive off his muscular shoulder and he made a high-pitched squeal that only dogs would hear.

Blaine swiftly span on the spot and stared at me with shocked eyes – he could have been the poster boy for a rabbit in the headlights. 'Oh my God… You're not going to make a habit of that are you?'

It took all my strength to suppress the thunderous laughter was forcing its way up my throat.

'Come on, let's get this show on the road.'

I grabbed him by the elbow and steered him towards the front gate. He was hot and I'm not just talking about his perfect body and flawless face. Heat emanated from that tanned skin and was absorbed by my palms. I retracted immediately – if I was going to pluck that flower from his bed of purity, sweaty palms was not the way to go.

We walked in silence. I wasn't quite sure what the protocol for this was – my afterschool activities don't usually involve talking. My confusion must have shown as, once we left school grounds, Blaine let out more of those smooth, silky notes.

'How come you never talk to anyone at school?'

'Excuse me?'

I was not expecting that. Of all the topics he could have chosen to talk about, why did it have to be that?

'I didn't mean to cause you any distress, I was just wondering... I noticed you sat on your own at lunch and I never see you in the hallway talking to anyone. I dunno, I just thought it was strange. At my old school, everyone knew everyone and we we're all friends. No one ever sat alone at lunch. I just don't get it.'

'It's just the way this school works I guess.'

'What do you mean?'

God he was a persistent one.

'Look Blaine, McKinley is not like those schools you see on tv where everyone is nice to everyone and we all get on. Here, if you're different you're no one. You won't have any friends. No one will talk to you or sit next to you at lunch because they don't want to be social pariah.'

'What makes you different?' His words – laced with confusion – mirrored his face. He looked so adorable like this. Why was perplexed puppy such a good look?

We were walking so slow by now – I thought we'd never make it to my house with enough time for me to fully complete my ritual.

'I'm a drug dealer in my spare time.'

'Really?'

'No you idiot, I'm gay.'

'Oh.'

That certainly silenced him. I couldn't tell if he was regretting his choice of partner right now or if he was just deep in thought – his face showed evidence of neither; there was no inner turmoil to be spotted; there was no subtle exit; there were no lame excuses like 'I forgot I have to go walk my dog.' This was a good sign? Maybe now he won't be so surprised when I jump his bones.

'Do you have a problem with that?' I asked, hoping that he was different to the rest of Lima, Ohio.

'What? No! Why would i?'

'I dunno, maybe because everyone else in this town takes homophobia to the extreme?' This line of questioning was making me angry. I really needed to change topic or I'll ever be able to deflower my precious Cherry Blossom.

'Maybe I came to the wrong town after all…'

'What?' I was truly lost. Was he trying to tell me he was gay? Was he just not okay with homophobia? Was he bullied? Is that why he transferred this late into the year? Maybe I was reading too far into this.

'Um, I'm gay too.'

I KNEW IT. Well, I hoped at least. Other wise I don't think he would have taken too kindly to me removing his clothes and writing out the whole of Pride and Prejudice on his sculpted physique. My plan was going to go a lot smoother than expected now I knew he was gaybie.

_Okay, be calm. Keep it cool Hummel, you've got him right where you want him. Don't screw it up now or you'll have to go back to Scandals and let Jamie relight your fire. _That was not going to happen, not after last time.

The rest of our journey was pretty mundane: Blaine kicked a pebble down the street, mumbling nonsensicals about, well, everything really and I entertained myself, listening to my conscience sing a flawless rendition of Up. Those girls really are perfect – if I weren't as gay as Elton John I'd be singing a whole different tune whilst watching their music videos.

As usual, The Saturdays did the trick; we were at my house before I could even remember why I asked Blaine to accompany me home tonight.

'This is it,' I declared, turning off and leading us down my driveway.

'You have a lovely house, how long have you lived here?'

'All my life,' I explained, opening the door and beckoning my soon-to-be lover into my hallway.

'Oh wow, you must have had quite the childhood.' Those simple words brought back all the memories I fought hard to repress some 2 years ago. I felt almost numb reminiscing on my past – It was buried deep into my memory for a reason. Why did he have to be so talkative?

I simply ignored his comment.

We rid ourselves of our shoes and bags and Blaine followed me upstairs to my love dungeon. Um, my bedroom. I mean my bedroom.

'After you,' I instructed, dramatically sweeping my arm in the direction of my room.

He did as he was told, eyeing my large room. 'So this is where the magic happens?' He asked as his hazel orbs scanned my bookshelf, my double bed, my vast collection of mirrors.

'So this is where the magic happens?'

'Oh, you have no idea.'

His innocence is so adorable.

I watched as he ran his fingers along the broken spines of my battered books and stop at Wuthering Heights. He traced out the letters of the title before speaking a word. 'Hey, listen,' he requested before turning around to face me. 'I'm sorry about earlier… If I made you uncomfortable, you know, about your past.'

This boy would not shut up. Does he not know there is an auth of silence in my bedroom? The only noises allowed are accompanied by a floor of clothing and ruffled sheets. God I really knew how to pick them.

I'm not sure which one of my features showed my frustration but he seemed to get the message loud and clear.

'It was incredibly rude of me. I shouldn't have.' He finished.

'Oh shut up and kiss me,' I demanded. My voice was low and husky. I was done talking. It was time for Phase Two.

'I'm sorry?' He asked with curious eyes. His face was calm and collected considering my last words to him.

I couldn't bear to look at him with that expression plastered across his silken face, so I decided to implement Phase Two; it was now or never.

I walked up to him at such a pace he had no opportunity to step back or question my motives. My hands reached out to encase his face with my ghostly skin and pulled his lips to mine. He responded immediately, kissing back with almost as much ferocity as myself. Blaine tasted passionately with his tongue and I reacted by opening my mouth with a low moan. His mouth was so warm, I could almost taste the heat radiating down the back of my throat with every breath he took. His tongue was skilful in comparison to my previous conquests'. He was like an artist, fully utilising his equipment when it really mattered.

Suddenly Blaine pulled away as if he's been stung. We were still inches apart with our faces close enough for me to steal another kiss.

'Wait, wait, you don't even know me?' He queried through heavy pants and widened pupils.

'I like it better that way,' I retorted quickly before crashing our lips together once more so that he was clear I was done talking. My lips caressed his with such intensity I had no time to notice the soft surface, or his hauntingly gorgeous scent he'd dabbed on that elegant neck of his. The air was filled with Blaine's presence and I hid my lust-blown eyes with half-heavy lids. If I opened them now I know I'd forget about the enjoyment of what we were about to do; I'd get lost in my hormones and forget about my pre-coitus rituals.

Before it came to that, I heard an audible pop and Blaine's mouth was gone. Again. My body immediately mourned the loss and let out a shallow whimper.

He fought beneath my vice tight grip but lost. I held him tight, willing him to let me continue. I received no such luck.

'Well I don't. I'm not going to give myself to someone I met 7 hours ago. You can forget it Kurt.'

'Oh come on, loosen up,' I begged, running one hand through his well gelled hair, attempting to drag his permission out of him with every stroke. My lustful eyes found his, locking in a fierce gaze. My other hand slipped down his back, resting on the boy's small hip.

Blaine jerked away. 'No. No. I can't.' He mumbled. 'I can't have sex with you. I won't.'


	3. Chapter 3

'If we're not going to have sex you may as well leave.'

There was no point beating around the bush. I was aroused and slightly offended by his rejection – never have I had to fight to bed someone. I was not used to this game of cat and mouse we seemed to be playing. I guess I'll have to rethink my plan. I'll need to take into account his pathetic need to have some sort of personal connection with me before I can rid him of his innocence. It's a good thing I like a challenge.

He looked perplexed. His eyes were hurt by my vicious words. I could see him gnawing at his bottom lip, studying my pale face.

'Excuse me?' Blaine's voice was weak, almost a whisper.

'I don't know how to make that any clearer really. If you won't let me screw you into the night, then I don't require your presence. You may as well go home and study, or whatever it is you kids do for fun nowadays.' My voice was like the winter's wind, piercing his gentle exterior with no hesitation.

In contrast, Blaine stood silently, watching my every move as if I was his prey. His body was relaxed. His shoulders moved with his every breath and I could see his inner turmoil. Heat radiated from his dark skin, infecting me.

My eyes lay rest on his beautiful face and my breathing slowed. Why was he so pretty?

'Is that the only reason you invited me over?'

'You bet.'

'Oh,' he squeaked, ducking his head to face the floor.

Was he blushing? I couldn't help but allow a smirk to creep across my face. Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought…

'What, um…' He fumbled with his words, too encased in embarrassment to focus on forming logical sentences in his mind. 'So, um, what… What about our project?'

'I already have mine. I can just put your name on it,' I shrugged.

'What? No! I can't let you do all the work.'

'Oh please, I haven't done any work; I made this last year.'

I could see the confusion plastered across his questioning face. He cocked an eyebrow before speaking, 'oh, why? Does Ms Denning always reuse assignments?'

'No…' I started, turning and making my way to the lonely bed. My eyes gazed past my stack of CDs – The Saturdays composing the majority of such a pile. I sat, rubbing my hands along my thighs in frustration at today's unfortunate turn of events. I didn't chance a look at him as I knew my eyes would give it away – no one wants to screw a guy who's resitting the year.

'Then why do you already have a makeshift castle? It doesn't seem like the kind of thing you'd do for fun.'

His hazel-green orbs were fixed on me. I could feel his glare burning through my epidermis, making my body writhe. I wanted to kiss his questions away. At least that way I wouldn't be forced to regale tales of my past; a past I'd worked hard to lock away, deep into the remote alcove of my heart.

'It doesn't matter _why_ I have it, I just do.' I ran my confounded hands through my chocolate locks, willing him to just leave. I only wanted him for the sex and now that I knew that was off the table – for tonight at least – I didn't need him poking around.

'Show it to me,' Blaine demanded. His authoritative tone was alluring.

I was taken aback by such a phrase. I took a minute to compose myself before a smug grin resumed its rightful place on my unmarred face. 'Maybe you should choose your sentences more carefully handsome.' I suggested, winking at him like a seasoned professional.

He blushed again; I was starting to think that he would stay that glorious shade of red permanently.

'Um, ah, sorry,' he stuttered as he ran a hand over his gel-thickened hair.

My mind wandered. I couldn't help but think about what Blaine would look like without 72 litres of gel in it. Maybe he'd have those adorable curls like Brody Jenner, or does he secretly have an untameable head of hair similar to Adrian Grenier? Either fantasy was intoxicating. The thought of Blaine with curly hair sent chills through my body. Every limb tingled as that image haunted me. What I wouldn't give to see that.

'Can I see your castle?' He continued.

'Why?'

'If I'm going to put my name to it I need to see it. I do have a standard to uphold you know!'

'Oh I bet you have the highest standards handsome.'

Blaine brushed off my comment and persisted, 'I'm serious. Show me this illusive castle.'

I grunted, expressing my displeasure, 'fine.'

I turned and rummaged through my closet. After a good few minutes, I found it. I leapt back onto my feet and revealed my now-crushed castle replica to him.

Blaine erupted with laughter. His body bent over as he tried to inhale more oxygen. 'You've got to be kidding?' He questioned, laughing in-between each syllable. 'There is no way in hell I'm giving that in. You can't be serious?!'

'Hey!' I slapped his arm playfully, 'don't be rude. I was quite proud of this when I first made it. Sure it's a little worse for wear, but we can soon fix that.'

'You are too optimistic, Kurt. There is no possible way to salvage that train wreck.' He was still chuckling through his sentences. And what a magnificent sound it was. His laugh filled the air. It was like a cool breeze brushing past, making my hairs stand on end and causing a shiver to trickle down my spine.

'So you'd rather make one from scratch? I don't think so.'

'Yes, I would actually. Now come on, let's get cracking.' He said as he sat on my carpet and unveiled a bagful of card, some scissors and glue.

'I thought I invited you to leave not minutes ago and now you're making yourself at home so we can re-enact an episode of Art Attack?'

'I always come prepared,' he explained, laying out his tools in a neat order.

'It's better to be safe than sorry,' I teased.

There was no arguing with him, he was already cutting out Turrets and the Bailey. I gave in, allowing my knees to fall onto my carpeted floor and sat opposite the handsome boy. We sat, legs crossed, cutting and sticking pieces of colourful card together, talking about school and Lima for hours. For the first time in years I felt like I had a friend.

That feeling would soon be over though.


	4. Chapter 4

Every time Blaine looked at me the next day, his cheeks flushed a deep maroon colour, reminiscing on yesterday's extra curricular activities. It was cute to think a kiss could reduce him into a short stack of embarrassment.

I suppose it was a good kiss; he used his skilful tongue like an artist painting his masterpiece; he even managed to keep up with me and that's a tall order. I'd say he was about an 8 on the Hummel Kissing Scale. But of course, practise makes perfect.

I found myself staring at him from across the hall, taking in his outfit, his smile, his laugh, his everything. I shouldn't make a habit of that because he saw and made his way over to me, leaving behind a group of Cheerios who didn't look very appreciative of his abrupt exit.

'Hey,' he said just meters away.

'Oh, hey.'

'So, what are you doing 5th period?' His face was engulfed by a massive, stupid grin that he only reserved for me, so it seemed. It was hard not to smile back though, excited puppy was a good look for him.

'Nothing, I have a free,' I replied with a straight face somehow.

'Great!'

'And why is that?' I eyed him cautiously, wondering what my soon to be conquest had up his sleeve.

'Well,' he started and I regretted asking immediately. 'You've heard of Glee Club right?'

'Oh God no,' I groaned. There was no point beating around the bush, I was not, nor will I ever, join Glee Club.

'What?' He questioned with a puzzled face – that seemed to be the face he used most since he transferred here.

'I'm not joining,' he looked hurt at my words. 'I'd rather throw away my Perricone MD moisturiser.'

'What? Why? It sounds great,' Puppy Blaine exclaimed, fully revealing his gleaming cuspids. His eyebrows were raised and he nodded excitedly, as if that simple action would be enough to change my mind.

'Forget it Blaine. There's _nothing_ you could do to make me join; I'm already at the bottom of the food chain. I'm not gonna give Karofsky another reason to ruin my new Marc Jacobs shirt,' I explained, turning around to shut my locker.

When I turned back, Blaine's face was masked in confusion, again. I wasn't sure which bit he was stuck on: who Karofsky is; who Marc Jacobs is; or why I mentioned my shirt getting ruined – he's been here for over 24 hours and is yet to receive the proper McKinley High welcome: a slushie in the face. Therefore, he still remains in his perfect – slushie-free – world. _Poor handsome, the worst is yet to come. _And I wasn't just talking about my plan to rid him of his innocence either.

'Are you coming to History or what?' I questioned, walking towards our lecture room.

…

Today was probably the first day in a long where I found myself actually interested in what Ms Dennings was teaching. I could see the shock on her wrinkled face when she saw that I was doing work for the first time since, well, ever really. She even gave me a cheeky wink – _gross._

We were researching about peace treaties surrounding the Russian Civil War; she sent us off in pairs to the computer lab and we had to create a presentation based on a specific area. I was typing up our presentation when Blaine interrupted my train of thought, 'Kurt…'

Oh God, not this crap again. I could tell where this was going by the mischievous tone to his voice. The massive grin also gave it away.

'No Blaine, I'm not joining.' I said adamantly, eyes focusing on my work.

'That's what you think,' he whispered with a teasing tone which I readily ignored. I usually would have devoured anyone as gorgeous as he is, attempting to flirt with me, but he was not going to seduce me into joining Glee Club. Even I have standards.

'No, that's what I know,' I answered truthfully, turning to face him. There was an essence of confidence exuding from his small physique. He sat with crossed legs and shadowed eyes, yet I could still see the desire present in those hazel orbs.

'I have until 5th period to persuade you,' he said with unfaltering eyes, 'and knowing my powers of persuasion, you'll cave before the end of lunch.'

Where was he getting all of this new found confidence from? He was even bordering on arrogance and there's nothing hotter than a cocky queer.

'Challenge accepted.'

He was going down.

…

Just before 3rd period – aka the yawnfest Mr Hannaway likes to call Biology – I was at my locker, faffing around with the stupid combination. I don't see why they even bother with these things; they do more harm than good.

I spent a good 5 minutes trying to open my locker before a folded piece of paper floated to my feet. _If this is one of those 'Congratulations of being the biggest fag in Lima' notes again, I'm gonna seriously kick Karofsky's ass._

I snatched it up and scanned its contents quickly:

**Meet me in the closed down section of the library at the start of lunch.**

**Don't be late.**

This certainly was interesting. It was written very quickly – I could tell by the chicken scratch some might call hand writing – and so, I didn't recognise its author.

I tucked it away into my back pocket, shut my locker (forgetting my Biology textbook) and went straight to lesson, 10 minutes late, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the bell rang for lunch I made my way to the library. No one ever sat in there at lunch, especially now that half of it was closed down due to something Principle Figgins told us in an assembly I did not attend.

The closed down section was right at the back, behind the romance section. It was dark. The only lights that were on did not reach this far back. The sun blazed through two closed windows, partially covered by tattered blinds on the back wall, but it was still drab.

Some people might think I was a fool to willing go into a dimly lit room because I got a note telling me to do just that. It wasn't that risky – not unless Karofsky had suddenly learnt how to spell and secretly place notes in lockers. The odds of that happening were very slim.

With that in mind, I opened the glass door into the shadowed space. My eyes were swallowed whole by the darkness of the room and the blackness of my pupils. _Where the hell is the light switch?_

Before I could answer my own question I was pushed against the row of books on the wall and someone's lips covered my mouth, swallowing my surprised squeak. They held me up, my body digging into the various shelves behind me. I couldn't pull away – there was no where to go. Although, if their skilful tongue was any indication, I wasn't sure I wanted to.

Suddenly their lips left mine and I moaned at the loss. Our faces were inches apart and I opened my eyes to see just who it was that could kiss so well.

It was Blaine.

Even in the shadowed light of the library he looked flawless. His cheeks were slightly pink and his lips red raw and kiss-swollen.

'I knew you'd come around eventually,' I tantalised, 'it's the cologne. No one can resist Viktor and Rolf. Once you've smelt it, you'll never go back.' I gave him a smouldering look and extended my neck so that he could get a proper whiff.

However, his lust blown pupils were fixed on my lips; I could feel the heat as he bore into my flesh.

'Shut up,' he demanded and his lips found mine once more. Blaine's body crushed into mine and I became one with the books again. His hot mouth breathed puffs of pleasure down my throat and I couldn't stop the moan from escaping. Obviously that was all the encouragement he needed as his tongue swiftly entered my mouth and his knee forced my legs to part quicker than the Red Sea.

The bookshelves were digging into me, making my body writhe in discomfort but I could not let that distract me. I focused my attention onto Blaine; onto our tongues tasting one another; our lips burning red with desire; the fusion of hot breath and the clanking of teeth. This was definitely how I'd prefer to spend all of my lunch times.

His eager hands slid down my chest, tracing over every muscle and I squirmed slightly when he glided over my sides. 'Ticklish are we?' he breathed hot air onto my lips, already knowing the answer. I could not murmur a word. I was too far gone for talking. Now was not the time for chitchat.

My heart felt like it was going to break out of my chest it was beating that fast.

I pressed my mouth against his and thrust forwards with my hips when his hands caressed my ass. Each lick and twirl of his tongue sent hot volts of pleasure straight to my cock. With each surge of electricity my hips jerked towards him, brushing my hard cock against his. He groaned in response and ground against me _hard_.

Our lips were parted once more and he began to devour my scented neck. _Never have I been more grateful for a bottle of cologne than I am now. _Blaine's lips sucked hard against my pulse point. I could feel my heart rate rise dramatically with each lick and bite and suck.

My body was soon taken over by all primal needs and I flipped him around so that he was sealed against the bookshelves. He groaned into the air as I lifted him up and his legs hugged my waist tightly.

My hips ground down against his, forcing loud pants from Blaine's mouth. With every roll of my hips I watched as his head flung back and he squeezed those pretty eyes shut. His arms wrapped around my neck and brought me closer for another kiss. I hummed against those hungry lips as my thrusts became wilder. He responded by digging his fingers into the base of my neck and letting out throaty groans that trickled down the back of my throat.

This was by far an improvement from our last kiss but that wasn't enough. I needed a release. The throbbing in my jeans became more and more unbearable with each little noise that escaped Blaine's mouth – never have I been so turned on by the noises a lover made. They haunted my memory and made my hips jerk wildly.

With two more thrusts, forcing Blaine deeper into the bookshelf behind us, he let out a cry of pain. His eyes clamped shut and his teeth gritted with pleasure. I forced my lips upon his in an attempt to swallow his scream – we didn't want anyone coming in here before we'd finished. I kept rolling my hips, riding out his orgasm but the look on his face was enough to send me over the edge. With one final thrust I moaned back into his mouth and our vocal chords were battling for dominance. Lurching hips, tingling bodies and a mixture of sounds was all that remained.

My eyes stayed open, watching Blaine come down from his high as I tried to steady my movements. 'God, you're so beautiful,' I panted, covering his face with hot air.


End file.
